


Crossing paths

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Vigilante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You kept crossing paths with Diego at the police station until you finally start to work together. All is well until you are forced to take a change and reveal your best friend to Diego.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader, bucky/ friend!reader, diego/ reader
Kudos: 23





	Crossing paths

You and Mr Tall Dark and Handsome had crossed paths often enough at the presinct.

He would be arrested by Patch as you were heading out.

You would be arrested by another officer as he was being let go.

And yet neither of you had ever exchanged words.

This time though as you were led into the holding cells you smirked as you spotted him already in there.

"Well hello handsome" you sat across from him as the officer closed the door "what brings a guy like you to a place like this?"

He looked shocked for a moment before letting out a laugh "obstruction of justice. You?"

"Harassment is what they're calling it" you shrugged "but I prefer to call it surveillance".

"Is that so?" he rose an eyebrow as he looked you over "and what were you wtching for?"

You grinned at him but didn't answer the question "I'm not too worried about it, the charges will lead nowhere and I'll be able to get back to work".

"Work huh? Does stalking pay well?"

"About as well as obstructing justice I would imagine" you replied.

"Hargreeves you're leaving" an officer announced as he entered the room.

"Hargreeves huh?" you watched as he stood and made his way over to the door.

"Do I get a name in return?" he asked as he stepped out of the cage.

You smirked "maybe next time".

He laughed at you before following the officer out.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Your next encounter was a little less predictable.

You'd set up on a rooftop to keep an eye on the gang across the street's shop, keeping tabs on all movement in and out of the building and the times that it happened.

"Well well" you immediately spun and aimed your gun at the figure "what brings a girl like you to a place like this?"

As he came forward from the shadow you lowered your gun "Hargreeves" you greeted him with a nod before turning back to your rifle.

"You stalking people again?" he asked as he came to lay beside you on the edge of the roof.

"Why? You planning on obstructing this bit of justice?" you watched through the scope as the boss arrived and entered the building.

"Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart, I was actually just here to see this guy myself" you could feel him watching you.

"Well" you moved back from the edge and stood up "make sure you keep up" you winked at him before taking off towards the fire escape.

Diego grinned to himself before standing and running after you.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A few more times after that you ran into each other.

You had just completed a job stopping an armed robbery when the flashing red and blue lights appeared at the top of the street.

"Well shit" you complained as you stopped walking in that direction and turned around.

"Split up?" Diego asked as he quickly followed you back down the street.

"I know a place actually" you grinned at him before turning down a side alley.

You were taking a leap of faith taking Diego back with you and hoped that he wouldn't sell you out down the line.

As the two of you made it to the hideout you knocked three times on the door, waited 5 seconds then knocked once more.

The click of the lock was heard and you hurried inside, pulling Diego in with you.

"What the hell are you doing? Who is this?" Bucky asked as he sized up Diego.

"Cool it Buck, he's okay" you spoke up.

"The last thing we need is to be bringing people in" he growled out at you.

"I trust him Bucky" you placed a hand on his arm "and you trust me right?"

Bucky sighed before nodding his head "alright Y/n" he shot Diego a warning glare before heading off to the couch.

"So uh, is he your boyfriend or something?" Diego asked you.

You laughed a little "no, Bucky's more like a brother. Why? Jealous?" you wiggled your eyebrows at him.

Diego stumbled over his words a moment before regaining composure "whatever" he scoffed.

"C'mon" you pulled him over to the fridge "how about a beer?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

You were out on another mission with Diego when Bucky showed up with a panicked look on his face.

"Bucky what's wrong" you quickly forgot about the building you were watching and went over to Bucky.

"They found us!" he told you "They were back at the house, I took care of the first group but they know where we are now Y/n. We gotta leave".

"What?" Diego stood and walked over to your both "who found you".

Bucky spared Diego a quick glace before turning back to you "we need to go... now".

You stood still, torn between the two men you cared about the most.

Diego wouldn't leave with you, his life was here, but Bucky was right, you had to go and you couldn't abandon him after everything.

You turned to Diego with tears forming in your eyes "Diego I-"

"You're leaving" he finished for you as he looked at the ground.

"I have to Diego, these people aren't to be messed with, we have to leave" you explained as much as you could.

Bucky quietly stood and watched the exchange, feeling bad about what he was asking you to do.

"What if you stayed?" Bucky quietly suggested.

"What?" you turned to Bucky in confusion "I'm not gonna abandon you after everythihg we've been through Bucky".

"And I don't wanna pull you away from what you've got here" he placed his hand on your shoulder.

"Bucky no" you felt the tears escape your eyes "I can't- I-"

"What if I came with you?" Diego offered up.

You weren't expecting that.

"You don't have to choose then right" he continued "I don't really have anything here anyway".

"You- you would do that?" you asked him.

He chuckled nervously "I would follow you anywhere Y/n".

You smiled at his words before taking action and pulling him in for your first kiss.

When you pulled apart you held onto Diego, not wanting the moment to end.

"Sorry to be that guy, but we really gotta go" Bucky spoke up "like now".

With a nod you pulled back and took Diego's hand in yours before you both followed Bucky.

Your little duo having now become a trio.


End file.
